gqefandomcom-20200214-history
Raids
Raids Overview Raids are located in Naxxramas, a level 85-94 area. You cannot be engaged in battle, be resting or be a ghost in order to view them. You must be Idle. There are ten raids in total. Before embarking on taking down each raid, you must clear out 100 trash mobs of level 85. How you go about doing this is entirely up to you, but it is suggested you treat it as you would any other leveling or grinding area. These trash mobs do give drops excepting crafting materials. It is doubtful they will drop Epic quality items. (verification needed) Note: Your guild will not help you clear the trash. You will also need to clear the trash again, should you decide to reset your raids. After the trash is cleared, you will be able to confront the 10 raid "bosses", similar to dungeons. The main differences between dungeons and raiding are two-fold. #Raid bosses have significantly more health. #Bosses have the ability to rage. The first is self-explanitory. When bosses rage, they hit you much harder than their normal attacks. In some cases, hard enough to one-shot you even with 20,000 hp. In other cases, you can heal through multiple rage hits. Fortunately, a rage hit has to meet certain conditions before such a blow is landed. #The bosses Rage Meter is full. #The bosses Enrage Timer expires. If either of the conditions are met, the next attack will be a rage hit. The Enrage Timer is simple. This is the number of seconds that must pass before the boss goes into a full rage. After the timer expires, each hit there after will be a rage hit. Needless to say, killing the boss before this timer expires is optimal. You will fill the Rage Meter with the same damage you cause to the boss. If your strike hits the boss for 10,000 damage, his Rage Meter will fill by 10,000 points. When the meter is full, the boss will perform a rage hit and the meter will reset. The bad news is that this reset meter will be only half as large as before. Subsequent fillings of the meter, and thus hits upon your character, will result in the meter being reduced by half again. This will repeat until: *You die. *The boss dies. *The meter reaches 0. With the meter at 0, all this means is that each hit by the boss will result in a rage hit, regardless of how much time is left on the meter. Bosses Guilds All is not lost. You have help. This help comes in the form of a guild, which comprises of three types of helpers. They will appear as cooldown icons while fighting the boss as cooldowns in the lower righthand side of the game screen. You cannot control them. They are considered NPC's (Non-Player Characters) and thus cannot be targeted by the boss. You can have a total of 9 "guild mates" and can choose how many of each you would like to bring with you to the boss fight, each of whom has a different role to play in the battle. *Tanks - These helpers reduce the bosses rage meter. (10 second cooldown) *DPS (Damage Per Second) - These helpers damage the boss directly. (5 second cooldown) *Healers - These helpers heal your character. (7.5 second cooldown) The amount support they provide increases with your guild level. As your guild level goes up, so does the support given. Tanks reduce the rage meter more, DPS increases damage to the boss with each "hit", Healers "cast" stronger healing spells on your character, healing you more. Each guild starts at level 1 and progresses up to a maximum of level 10. The experience required to increase the guild level increases with the guild level. Each boss that is defeated increases your experience by their number. Example: Anub'Rekhan will give 1 exp. Loatheb will give you 4 exp. This means that when you fight to and defeat Loatheb, you will have gained a total of 10 exp for your guild. (1+2+3+4=10)